descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Thorn
Character Profile Name Alexandra Thorn Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Affiliation The Sith Imperium Nickname Sasha Age Thirty-seven Species Genetically Created Human Height 5'9" Weight 136 lbs Eye Color Piercing Blue Hair Color Black Homeworld Byss Involvement None currently Children None yet Adoptive Family Madigan Thorn (father) Patricia Thorn (mother) Deena Thorn (sister) Other Family Naha'va (D) Lenavina Martin Amaryllis Bellard Alita Velos Amelia Caezar Masters Naha'va (D) (through memories) Students None yet Alexandra Thorn, called Sasha from very early on was adopted to a family on Byss where she grew up, not knowing anything prior to being Alexandra Thorn or of the former lives she had led. Some nights, she would dreams of things she could not understands, things that had already happened and even though she knew it wasn't her, even though she knew the events of her dreams had already happened, Sasha could not understand how she knew any of it. It was those dreams that made Sasha become a fanatic fan of the history. She wanted to know every bit of it, from the beginning to the now and it never seemed enough because she could never find the particular parts that filled her dreams and a strong part of her knew they had happened. As the daughter of a former governor and and a librarian, Sasha and her sister were homescholled, their education often taking greater importance to most other things children enjoyed. Despite her father's former employement, as a girl, Sasha was raised not to mind galaxy politics as they tended to cause trouble in one's life. Origins Alexandra comes from now a long line of genetically created humans on Kamino, beginning with the order of then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine with which Naha'va was created and it is a line that has swept death throughout generations. Like Naha'va, her clones have enhanced abilities such as endurance, agility, speed, strength and others. Their aging process is much slower than regular human beings and they are often infected with an undying devotion to the Empire in all its forms. Even in Sasha's case when she doesn't really know who she was in her past lives, she was placed with a family loyal to the Empire and as such was raised. Biography Adoption When Madigan and Patricia were barely a few years into their marriage, the woman gave birth to a stillborn and was hurt deeply by such an ending to her pregnancy. To make his wife happy again, Madigan left Byss in order to adopt a child. Fate would have it that he chose an orphanage to which Naha'va was bringing a small baby girl. The two began talking as the woman held the infant and in a brief conversation in which she learned not only his name but also a little about the man (while lying of her own life), Naha'va decided that the man would be perfect and handed him the baby in her arms. She gave him no name and while he watched the beautiful girl in his arms, with her piercing blue eyes staring up at him, Naha'va disappeared and Madigan couldn't retun the child to her. So, he brought her back to Byss and presented the girl to his wife. Patricia told him to take her back at first, without looking at the child but the man chose to leave the baby in their child's cradle and left the room. The baby began to cry and when Madigan did not return, Patricia picked her up, attaching herself to the girl that very moment. The beginning of dreams and nightmares At the age of six, the little girl named Alexandra by the Thorn family began to have dreams and nightmares. They were of Naha'va, memories from her life. While the girl couldn't understand them, she believed somehow that they were true and past events. It made her believe in past lives even though her parents didn't believe in them. It made her thirsty for knowledge of the past. She wanted to know about the galaxy's history and in that search, find the events she had dreamt of but never would. None of the things she dreamt of were ever really documented. A little sister Sasha's life would change when she turned eight, with the birth of her little sister Deena. Her parents worried that the age difference would be too much for the girls but there was no reason for it because from the moment Deena was born, Sasha would be very protective of her. Around the same time, her parents began to homeschool. The Thorn family was in belief that a child needed more education and less fun to become an intelligent and capable adult but what they didn't know that filled with her dreams, Sasha began her own lessons. Like in the dreams, hidden from her parents eyes, Sasha moved like the girl in her dreams, learning to fight and building her strength. The Truth Already in her teenage years, well under her way with her personal training through her dreams, at the eve of her fifteenth birthday, Sasha was told about how she came to live with the Thorn family. For a while, she was upset for having been kept from this knowledge. But, the anger was short lived and the girl forgave her parents or so she told them. Instead, she pushed herself further in her training as her dreams became more clear to her. Sasha began to dream a new dream then, a desire to leave her family when she was strong enough. That time would come but the teenage girl felt she hadn't dreamed all that she needed to, and there was more to learn through those same dreams. A Mystery Woman On one ordinary beautiful day as Sasha trained, a woman watched her and finally approached her, apploading her for what she had done. Even though Sasha asked the woman who she was and what she wanted, the other female didn't answer her questions, but instead taunted her with things only Sasha knew from her dreams. Bits and pieces from the dreams only to at last reveal that she too had those same dreams and they were indeed memories. Before she left though, the womant old her one single piece of the clue: ''"Your name is not Sasha. It's Naha'va. HE-781267." '' And then she was gone. It only left Sasha wondering even more but it pushed her on a deeper hunt through the past. Naha'va wasn't something that led her through anything but the further she went, she searched for the number she was given at last, she found something. Kamino, clones. It wasn't much to go on but to Sasha it was everything when she never had anything else. A Librarian like her mother In adulthood, Sasha became a librarian. She hated every moment of it but it was unlimited access to the imperial archives stored on Byss. Most of her time, she still used for her training and researching. In her eyes, the job she held was nothing more than a front, something to make her family believe that she was living the life they wanted her to. The mystery woman that had approached her so many years ago now never returned to her again but Sasha remembered everything about her, right down to the last bits. Promotion on Coruscant Five years ago, after spending practically ten years working on Byss, Sasha was offered a job on Coruscant. It was the same one but it was a chance for her to be free so she took it, leaving her confused family behind. And it was on Coruscant that she would catch a passing glance of the mystery woman once more. But by the time she realized it and went after her, the woman was gone, disappearing into the streets of Coruscant. It would be the last time she ever laid eyes on her. Force powers and Other abilities Force Powers Neutral Powers *Basic Telekinesis **Force Pull **Force Push **Force Throw *Enhance Senses *Force Choke *Force Sense *Telepathy Darkside Powers *Force Rage Fighting skills *K''thri *Stava (skill) *Unarmed combat Weapons skills *Niman / Jar'Kai Completed Threads * Category:Character Category:Force Sensitive Category:Female Category:Sith Category:Force User Category:Kamino Category:Clone Category:The Sith Imperium